Going, going Goth!
by Naoko Noriko
Summary: Hermione Granger changes her appearance and seduces Draco to prove something to the other girls. Hermione then finds it hard to part with Draco. Is their relationship temporary or permanent?


**Hermione Granger changes her appearance and seduces Draco to prove something to the other girls. Hermione then finds it hard to part with Draco. Is their relationship temporary or permanent?**

----------

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron ran towards Hermione Granger in the corridor. Hermione turned to face them. "Yeah?" Harry and Ron exchanged glances and gave their cutest smile to Hermione.

Hermione sighed. "Okay, what do you want? Oh yeah, you have to return my Hogwarts, A History!" Hermione reminded them. Harry and Ron exchanged nervous glances. Hermione eyed them. "Alright, what happened to my book and how do I get it back?" she said in a bored voice.

Harry passed his invisibility cloak to Hermione. "We were trying to pull a prank on the Slytherins and we uh-" Harry nervously pulled at his collar and Ron gulped, "accidentally uh- threw your book into the girl's dorm." Ron finished for Harry quickly.

"WHAT?!" she yelped. "Shhh!" Ron hissed. Hermione bit her lip. "Fine," she snapped. She took the cloak and put it on. "Now?!" Harry cried. "Yes, now," Hermione said. She walked towards a Slytherin and followed him, leaving Harry and Ron talking to air because they didn't know she already left.

----------

Hermione silently followed the Slytherin towards a wooden cupboard with a silver snake coiled around the frame. "Pureblood," the Slytherin said. The cupboard rose and revealed a passageway. Hermione smirked and followed him in.

The Slytherin common room was green and silver. She walked up the stairs quietly, carefully dodging people walking past. She went into the girl's dormitory, glad to see that no one was in.

She searched the room for her book. She saw the corner of a thick leather-bound book under one of the girl's beds. She grabbed it and tucked it inside the cloak. She was about to leave when a group of girls walked in, giggling and talking. They sat down and blocked the entrance. Hermione groaned silently.

"So girls," Pansy Parkinson said, clapping her hands together. "Who do you think is a threat to me? I mean, who do you think will snatch Draco from me?" Pansy eyed them. She put a piece of paper down onto the floor. "Surely you won't try to snatch Draco from me, right?" Pansy said, still looking at them. "Of course not!" one of the girls threw her head back and laughed.

Hermione sniggered softly. She just caught that girl making out with Draco last week. "Sarah McDamon?" one of the girls suggested a girl from Ravenclaw. Pansy nodded in agreement. "Definitely." Hermione looked at them impatiently. _Hurry it up!_ she thought. They listed off girls until they came to one. "Hermione Granger?" a girl said. Hermione looked at them intently.

Pansy snorted. "That wench?! Of course not!" she said. Hermione wanted to kill her. _I'm not a threat, eh? We'll just see about that!_ Hermione thought viciously, a smirk formed on her face.

The girls finally left and Hermione walked out, grinning to herself.

-----The last day of summer at Hermione's house-----

Hermione came out of the bathroom smiling. She dried her hair and smiled at her reflection. Her bushy hair was now wavy, sleek and shiny. She slipped into a red halter top and a killer denim skirt. She applied some mascara and eyeliner and clear lip gloss. She was not only happy that she looked great. She was made Headgirl!

"Hermione, dear!" Mrs Granger called out. "Ready to go?" Hermione quickly slipped on a pair of fishnet stockings and combat boots before walking downstairs.

"Excuse me, young lady!" Mrs Granger stopped her from walking out the door. "What on earth are you wearing?" she demanded. Hermione looked down at her outfit. "Clothes?" she guessed.

Mrs Granger shook her head. "C'mon! I'm going to miss the train!" Hermione dragged her mother and father out the door.

-----King's Cross-----

Hermione said goodbye to her parents and ran through the barrier. She smiled as she looked at the red and black train. She was getting stares from people -mainly boys- too. "RON! HARRY!" she shouted and waved her hands in attempt to get her blur best friends. She made a face (like this: --) and walked towards them. "HELLO THERE YOU DAFTLINGS!" she shouted. "AHH!" Ron screamed and Harry jumped.

"Hermione!" they yelled in unison. The three hugged. "You look great!" Harry complimented her. 'I'm Headgirl!" Hermione announced triumphantly. "Congratulations, 'Mione!" Harry congratulated her. Ron, however, went, "surprise, surprise!" Hermione playfully punched his arm.

They laughed and boarded the train. "I have to go sit with the Prefects," Hermione said apologetically. Ron and Harry nodded. She walked out of the compartment.

"Hello, Granger," a familiar voice drawled behind her. Hermione smirked. Operation-seduce-Draco will begin now. She turned around and smirked. "Hello, Malfoy," she said, imitating his bored drawl. Draco smirked. "Going to the prefects compartment too?" he said. Hermione tried not to be surprised. "I'm Headboy." he said. _That slimy git is Headboy?! _she screamed in her head.

He backed Hermione against the wall and rested his hands on either sides of her head. "Hmm...so Barbie has an attitude." Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Oooh. Ken has a brain," she shot back. Draco smirked. "So we're a couple now?" he said moving closer to Hermione, still smirking. Hermione was surprised. She didn't get him but played along. She ducked under his arm and switched positions with him. "Maybe," she said seductively. She walked away, making sure her arm brushed against his chest and walked to the prefects compartment, Draco hot on her tail.

Hermione sat in the compartment with Draco and other prefects. "You two have to work together on projects and stuff. According to Professor McGonagall." one of the prefects informed them.

_Okay. That's not so bad. All we have to do is work together on a few projects. Nothing major! _Hermione comforted herself.

"And you'll also be sharing a dormitory," the prefect added.

"WHAT?!"

----------

**lol. Okay I'm done. Please tell me what you think!**

**Quote: Most bosses are like diapers. Always on your ass and always full of shit!**


End file.
